


crossword puzzles

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nervous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Nervous Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: F-L-U-S-H-E-D. a seven-letter word to describe ladybug and chat noir since two weeks ago.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	crossword puzzles

Chat Noir's nose skimmed Ladybug's neck, and she had to pretend her breaths didn't just stop.

He noticed. He must have. He pulled back a hesitant inch to gauge her reaction, something, in their two weeks of dating, he'd done enough for her to grow familiar with. 

Ladybug swallowed. She played dumb, bringing the newspaper he'd brought for her closer to her eyes, pen hovering over her crossword.

A seven-letter word for red-faced?

_ Ladybug _ , she wanted to write.

His arms tightened around her waist, squeezing her heart out of place. They'd cuddled before, sure, but silences like these were reserved for quick moments — blushing before grabbing the other's hand, a timid pause before a peck on the cheek (not on the lips, not just yet). This silence stretched on, his thoughts like the bass of overheard voices blasting from another room — loud enough to know it was an argument, too muffled for any of the points to be understood.

But she'd had her fair share of muffled arguments in her own head, when it came to Chat Noir.

_ Kiss him. No don't kiss him it's too soon. Okay then hold his hand. No he has his arms crossed it'll be awkward. Put your head on his shoulder no you guys are standing up okay fine what if you just brush that leaf off his suit okay fine that works. _

Chat Noir's breath stirred a pigtail. The newspaper crinkled in Ladybug's fingers.

Softly, he kissed the side of her neck.

She exhaled shakily.

_ F-L-U-S-H-E-D,  _ she wrote in each box, her mechanical pencil snapping midway through the last letter.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
